Girl Anachronism
by rentemotion
Summary: Who knew a simple walk could change your life?
1. Dirty Business

To all the ones who thought they knew me best a test to prove your prowess  
Who was mine in '99 I want last names and current status  
To all the ones who hated me the most, a toast you really had me going for second  
I was nervous, boy, am I the poster girl  
For some suburban sickness  
Better keep a healthy distance  
Now its up to you know what to do  
It's pretty dirty business  
-Dirty Business by The Dresden Dolls-

Chapter One

"Will you be back soon Mr. Konstantin?"

Josef looked at the woman sitting behind the desk in the building lobby. He sighed. "I'm not sure..."

"What do you want me to tell your calls?"

"Just take a message, I'll call them when I get back."

He stepped out of the building into the cool night air, immediately his senses were attacked by millions of different smells. Oil, food, gum, cigarettes, alcohol, they were all normal smells for LA. But the further he walked down the street the stronger a certain smell got. It was a smell he was used to.

Blood, and lots of it.

He followed the smell all the way to a dark alley. He walked further in and saw a girl laying on the ground. He couldn't see the blood, due to the dark and dampness of the alley. But when he knelt down he felt it seep into the knee of his pants.

"Shit..."

The girl's heart was beating, but it was faint. She's going to be dead within minutes. There was nothing he could do for her, except maybe call the cops, but that meant he would have to stick around and tell them how he found her and such, and frankly, he didn't have the time for that.

He stood up and started to walk away. Then, out of no where, the girls hand shot out and grabbed his ankle.

"Help me..."

He looked back down to the girl in shock, where was she getting the strength to speak much less move?

Josef knelt back down and rolled her over on her back so he could see the full damage of what had been done. He could see at least three stab wounds in her stomach, and one in her chest. She was almost naked, her bra being the only thing left on her. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her, then he picked her up.

Where was he supposed to take her? If he took her back to the office, then someone would see, and his house was to far away, he would never make it in time.

Mick, his apartment wasn't far from here, and he could make it to Mick's apartment without anyone seeing him. It would be hard, and he would have to run, but he could do it.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Mick St. John was in his office when he hear his apartment door open. Figuring it was either Beth or Josef he didn't move. They would find him in there soon enough. Then he smelt it, fresh blood.

He jumped out of his chair and ran into his living room. He saw his best friend leaning over a body that was lying on his couch.

"Josef, what the hell?"

Josef was to busy applying pressure to the chest wound to really pay attention to Mick. Mick walked over to stand next the couch.

Josef never looked up from the girl. "I called the doctor on the way over here, she'll be here soon..."

Mick noticed that Josef had no towel or anything against her chest , he quickly grabbed a few small towels out of the kitchen and brought them back to him.

"Thanks."

Less then five minutes later there was a sharp knock on the door. Mick opened it and a petite brunette walked in. She was followed by three other women. Mick knew Josef had a doctor on call for his freshies, but leave it to Josef to choose a doctor that looked like she had just stepped out of Playboy.

"We need to get her in a bed, so I can try to stop the bleeding."

Mick nodded and told them to follow him. He had a bed upstairs for when Beth spent the night. He was sure Beth wouldn't mind them using her bed to save the girls life.

Josef and Mick waited downstairs while the doctor and her nurses worked on the girl.

"Where the hell did you find her?"

Josef stopped pacing and looked at Mick. "In an alley, I was walking around, getting some air, and I smelt it. I swear, I don't know where she got the strength to grab my leg, but if she wouldn't have grabbed me I would have left her there."

Mick nodded. "Is that why it's affecting you like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're pacing...you only pace when something bothers you, so I'm guessing this random girls will to live must be affecting you."

Josef shook his head. "It's not affecting me." He fell back onto the couch, thinking maybe if he stopped pacing he would prove his point.

Mick narrowed his eyes at him. "So it wouldn't bother you if she died?"

Josef quickly shook his head. "Nope."

"Right..."

Josef glared at him. "What are you getting at?"

Mick smirked. "Something about her caught your attention, other wise you would have just left her there."

"Mick...she grabbed my leg, she spoke to me, I couldn't just leave her..."

Mick shook his head. "No, the sad thing is that you would have. But something about her got to you, so you helped, and now, you're worried she wont make it. Don't argue with me, because I know when you're lying."

"I don't even know her name..."

"So?"

Josef sighed. "So how can I become attached to someone I don't even have a name for?"

"You will when she wakes up..."

Josef leaned back on the couch. "If she wakes up...If..."


	2. Blackbird

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free  
-Blackbird by The Beatles-

Chapter Two

When the doctor came down the stairs Josef jumped up to meet her.

"How is she?"

She smiled at him. "She'll be okay...luckily they missed all her vital organs, the worst thing is the blood loss, but she'll be fine..."

Josef took a sigh of relief.

"She's asking for you..." Josef gave the doctor a weird look. "Not by name, she keeps asking for the man who saved her..."

Josef turned to Mick, he knew by the look on Josef's face what he was about to ask.

"Mick...you're a lot better at these things, you wanna take this one?"

Mick shook his head. "Nope, I think you need to handle this."

Josef rolled his eyes. "You're such a bastard."

He walked past the doctor and up the stairs. When he entered the dimly lit room he finally had his first good look at the girl. She was young, maybe 20 at the most. Her hair jet black hair had blood in it. Her light green eyes stared up at him.

He just stared at her, not exactly sure what to say. So he asked the only question that came to mind. "What's your name?"

She took a few deeps breaths. "Jamari Sanders..."

He nodded...Okay...now he was attached...

"It would probably be best if you got some rest..." He turned and started walking towards the door.

"You never told me your name..."

He stopped and turned back to look at her. It must of been a mixture of the blood in the room and how frail she looked lying there, he suddenly wanted to touch her. It took everything he had to keep his feet planted where he was.

"Josef Konstantin."

She smiled at him. Even with her hair sticking to her face, and the dark circles under her eyes, she was strikingly beautiful.

"Thank you Josef."

He didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded and walked out.

"The doctor said you'll be able to bring her to your house tomorrow..."

Josef nodded and took the glass of blood Mick was offering him. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his cell phone.

"Ryder, I need you to find out all you can on Jamari Sanders." He didn't even wait for a response he just hung up.

"Jamari...that's a weird name..." Mick said as he sat in the chair across from Josef.

"What ever happened to good old fashioned names like Elizabeth?"

Mick shrugged. "So how is she?"

"She seems fine..."

"So what are you going to do with her?"

Josef narrowed his eyes at Mick. "You sound like you're talking about an animal or something..."

"Stop avoiding the question."

Josef sighed. "I'll keep her at the house until she gets better, once she's healed she'll be gone."

"And you're completely fine with that?"

Josef nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mick shrugged. "No reason, as long as you don't get attached."

"I'm not attached."

"Yet..."

"I wont get attached Mick ,now shut up."

"Fine, I'll drop it, but I don't think things are going to go a smoothly as you seem to think."

Mick stood up, grabbed his coat and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Beth's, it's either me go over there or her come here..."

Josef nodded and smirked. "Have fun."

-5 Hours Later-

She was sleeping, he could see her chest rising underneath the sheets.

Josef knew Mick was right, this situation isn't going to go as smoothly as he would like, because he was attached, and he's not going to want to give her up in the end.

She moved in her sleep, and her left arm was visible. He could see a small tattoo on her wrist, words written in a small script. He leaned closer to see what it was.

"Girl Anachronism

Her voice made him jump. She gave a small laugh.

He looked down to her. "What does it mean?"

She smiled. "I was born a month early, the same month that my mom was supposed to go to Italy for a work conference. I've been told my whole life that I'm always at the wrong place at the wrong time, obviously, tonight was a perfect example..."

Josef nodded. "Anachronism to be in the wrong place...am I right?"

Jamari smiled again. "Pretty much..."

"So is that all this was tonight? Wrong place at the wrong time?"

"That and the fact that I'm a total idiot...I guess this is what I get for walking around LA at night, alone."

"That doesn't make you an idiot...ignorant maybe, but not an idiot..."

She smiled at him. "I don't think that's much better personally..."

He sighed. "Is there anyone I should call? Your family or anything?"

She shook her head. "My family is in New York, I'm not exactly close to them..."

He nodded. "What about a friend?"

"What? Trying to get rid of me?"

He laughed. "No, but I don't want your friends to file a missing persons report, then you be found with me, it wouldn't exactly look good..."

She sighed. "My two best friends are out of town right now, so they wouldn't be able to do anything for me anyway, so what's the point of calling them and worrying them?"

He leaned against the bedside table. "Good point..."

"But I can promise you this, as soon as I can walk, I'll be out of here, and you wont ever have to worry about dealing with me again."

"You say it as if I mind you being here..."

"I'm not stupid, you had every intention of leaving me there, you only helped because you couldn't leave me there after I spoke to you...I spoke to you, that made me seem real, made me seem human, and you couldn't just leave another human there to rot."

"You know for being near death only a few hours ago you seem to be speaking rather clear."

She gave him a small smile. "The human body is amazing, is it not?"

"You also seem to be handling this well, to well if you ask me. Any sane person would be freaking out right now."

"I never claimed to be sane Mr. Konstantin."

"Obviously."

She laughed, then grimaced and put her hand on her stomach. "Please, don't make me laugh to hard."

"I wasn't trying to."

"Good looking and sarcastic, what are the odds?"

"You know, I'm starting to think I liked you better when you were unconscious."

"Well it's better for me to be annoying than for me to be dead right?"

"Doesn't matter to me really."

She smiled. "That's a lie, you love me and you know it."

He laughed, it would have been impossible not to. Here she was, lying in a bed, after nearly dying, and still cracking jokes.

"You're a very interesting person Jamari."

She smiled. "I try to be, cause I mean, where's the fun in being boring?" She moved a bit, and he could see the pain in her face.

"I think you need to get back to sleep."

"Okay, but only if you promise not to look at anymore of my tattoos, the other ones aren't exactly in a places you can see when my clothes are on."

He laughed. "Oh yea, that's a great way to keep me from trying to find them."

"Forbidden fruit, the more you know you shouldn't the more you want to."

He smiled at her one last time before turning and walking to the door. Jamari was possibly one of the weirdest girls he'd ever met.

And he liked it.


	3. Bad Habit

Biting keeps your words at bay  
Tending to the sores that stay  
Happiness is just a gash away  
When I open a familiar scar  
Pain goes shooting like a star  
Comfort hasn't failed to follow so far...

And you might say it's self-indulgent  
You might say its self-destructive  
But, you see, it's more productive  
Than if i were to be healthy

And pens and penknives take the blame  
Crane my neck and scratch my name  
But the ugly marks  
Are worth the momentary gain...  
When I jab a sharpened object in  
Choirs of angels seem to sing  
Hymns of hate in memorandum  
-Bad Habit By The Dresden Dolls-

Josef walked down the familiar streets, following her smell. He wanted to possibly find her purse or phone. Something to bring back to her.

The sun was starting to rise when he got to the alley. He could see a pool of her blood on the ground, the smell brought him back to the many hours earlier. He walked further into the alley, he could see a black bag thrown against the opposite building from where she had been. On the inside he found her wallet, any cash she might have had was gone, but he her cellphone was still in there.

He flipped it open to make sure it still worked and was greeted by a picture of three girls. They were squeezed together, making sure all of their faces were in the picture. Even with the weird face she was making, Jamari was still beautiful. Underneath the bruises she had now, was beautiful pale skin. He shook his head and put the phone back in her bag and quickly headed back to Mick's apartment.

He must have looked like an idiot. People were staring at him, a grown man, in a 2000 dollar suit, walking down the street...carrying a purse. Jamari better appreciate this..

When he got up to Mick's, Jamari was sitting, rather uncomfortably on he couch.

"What the hell are you doing down here?!"

"The doctor said I could go to your house today...so that obviously means it's okay for me to move...besides...that bed was getting uncomfortable."

Josef shook his head. "You are way to independent, she said you could move, but with help...you came down the stairs alone?"

She gave a small shrug. "I used the rail."

"Independent and stupid, what a combination."

She sighed. "Thank God for my good looks."

He handed her the purse. "Any money you had is gone, so are your credit cards..."

She shrugged. "I don't have credit cards, and I didn't have any money, so I'm good." She pulled her phone out and flipped it open. "Hell yea, Verizon you are my God."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She looked a little embarrassed. "It still works..." She waved her phone a bit to show her point.

"I know, I checked it."

"Wow, you are really nosy."

"Not nosy, just curious, who are those girls?"

"My lovers." She said flatly.

His face showed his shock. "You're a lesbian?"

"Nah, just a whore..." She laughed a bit, then grimaced from the pain. "I'm just kidding...those two are my best friends, Tobie and Camryn. Camryn is the black haired girl and Tobie is the brunette."

Josef nodded. "You seem close."

She nodded. "We are, they're the only family I have. My parents kicked me out when I was 16 because they caught me smoking. So I moved in with them, then they decided to go to college over here, and I moved with them."

"Where do you go to college?"

"I don't, I didn't graduate high school."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I did something stupid, and of course, rumors got around school. At first it was harmless, you know, a snarky remark here and there, but then, it borderlined harassment. So I said 'fuck it' and dropped out."

"What did you do?"

She sighed. "I took a handful of pills..."

"You tried to kill yourself?"

"Yup, and I would of gotten away with it to if it wasn't those darn kids and their dog..."

He shook his head. "This isn't a funny subject Jamari."

She cocked her head to the side. "Well who died and made you Dr. Phil?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to regret bringing you home."

"Starting to? Damn, I thought you already did..."

"You are the biggest smart-ass I've ever met."

"Really? I mean, I'm pretty tiny, 5'3 isn't exactly big...you must know a lot of little people..."

Josef was at a loss for words, and he wasn't used to it. He was used to being the one that was sarcastic, and now he was on the other side of the sarcasm, and he didn't like it.

"Are you ever serious?"

She nodded. "I was once, but it caused a big fuss. I mean, the UN was contacted, the FBI was knocking on my door..."

He laughed and shook his head. "I'd hate to see you drunk."

She smiled. "Oh, but that's when I'm the most fun, seriously, Tobie has videos of me, they're funny as hell."

He shook his head, then looked at the clock, 7:00. Damn, he was tired. He pulled out his phone and called his chauffeur. When he closed his phone and looked back at Jamari, she was smiling.

"I feel so special, riding in a limo, it feels like Prom or something, except you know, without the puffy dresses and the expected sex afterwards."

He smirked. "How do you know I'm not expecting sex?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, not with this many holes in me, you might decide to get kinky..."

He laughed. "Funny, I figured you to be the kinky type."

She smiled and started stand up. Josef quickly walked over and grabbed her arm to help her up.

"I can do it myself..."

"Yea, but you don't have to, so why risk hurting yourself?"

"Because, I have this weird problem with accepting help." She pulled away from him and started slowly walking towards the door.

Josef quickly walked and blocked her off from the door. "Well get over it, because as long as your with me, you're going to be getting help, I'm not going to put time into helping you heal for you just to bust a stitch and bleed out."

"Don't worry, if I do bleed out I promise not to do it on your carpet..."

She tried to reach around him for the door but he grabbed her hand to stop her. "For one, I don't have any carpet in my house. Two, if you did bleed out, the fabric in which you bleed on would be the least of my worries."

"I thought it didn't matter to you if I died...you said that last night remember?"

He sighed, he was hungry and tired. He didn't want to put up with this right now. "You're right, besides, I don't even know you, so if you want to push yourself until you pop the stitches and die. Go ahead, I wont care."

He let go of her hand and she pulled the door open. "See..honesty suits you Konstantin."

She slowly walked out and he followed, watching her intently, making sure she wasn't going to trip.

So he was a liar, but he wasn't going to tell her how much her dying would bother him. And as long as she thought that she meant nothing to him things would be a lot easier when it was time for her to leave.


	4. Most Girls

I never cared too much for love  
It was all a bunch of mush that I just did not want  
Paid was the issue of the day  
If a girlfriend's got some game  
Couldn't be more fly, gettin paid was everything  
But I'm not every girl and I don't need that world to validate me  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart

MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love  
-Most Girls by Pink-

Chapter Four

"This is where you live?"

Josef turned to face Jamari in the limo. "Yea...is there something wrong with it?"

She shook her head. "No, except the fact that you could fit my apartment in there like...four times..."

He laughed. "I like big houses."

She turned and looked at him, trying to contain her laughter. "Are you uh...compensating for something?"

He glared at her. "It's comments like that, that will get you thrown out of this limo on the highway."

She smiled. "Aw, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so sensitive about your uh..._little_...friend..."

The limo door opened, Josef sent her one last glare before getting out. He didn't even offer her a hand, what's the point anyway? She'll just ignore it.

The limo driver put out his hand and she glared at him. "I don't know where that hands been, you might have gotten bored while you were waiting..."

Josef couldn't help but laugh at her innuendo. The driver was shocked to hear something like that coming from a woman her age. She followed him into the house and into the room she would be staying in until she healed.

She walked over and gently sat on the bed. "Is there anyway you can send someone to get some clothes from my apartment? I mean, your friends clothes are just a bit to big..."

Josef smiled, she did look adorable in Mick's shirt...

"Yea, I'll send someone over, you'll have your own clothes by tonight."

She smiled. "Thank you...I know I can be a pain in the ass, and I know I seem ungrateful, but really, thanks...I know I wouldn't be able to stay at home alone like this..."

He shook his head. "Don't mention it..."

"And I promise, no more degrading comments about your penis."

He laughed. "Appreciate it."

Josef turned and left, he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was climb in his freezer and sleep for a very long time. Before he could strip down, his phone started ringing. He would have ignored it had he not noticed it was Ryder calling.

"What did you find?"

"Jamari Sanders was born to Johnathan Sanders and Maria Sanders, she was born in New York City at St. Vincents Hospital. Her father is president of a large company over there and her mom is the daughter of some big real estate guy, he died four years ago. That same year, Jamari ran away, her parents filed a missing persons report, but they never found her."

"Ran away? She said she was kicked out..."

"Well, I guess she was lying, I even have news videos of the parents crying, wanting their 'baby' home, and trust me, they look sincere...but wait, there's more. Her families net worth is over a billion dollars."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, they're up there with the Hilton's..."

"Why would any teenage girl run away from all that money?"

"Because she doesn't need it..."

"What do you mean?"

Ryder laughed. "Because, when her grandfather died he left her everything...2.5 billion..."

Josef was speechless, did Jamari still have the money? "Maybe that's why she ran away, her parents were trying to take it from her..."

"What it says in the will was that she was to get the money in an account that only she can handle, her parents weren't able to touch it. She also dropped out of school after three attempted suicides."

"She only admitted to one..."

"Well, I personally think you have a problem on your hands...she seems to be trouble."

"I don't pay you to think Ryder."

He hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. She had been lying to him, why? What was there to hide? I mean sure, they had just met, but you would think the fact that he saved her life would be enough to get the truth at least.

He really should talk to her, but he was so tired. He sighed, he'll just have to do it after he gets some sleep. Right now, he can't even think straight.


	5. Epiphany

There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
And it's filled with people who are filled with shit  
And the vermin of the world inhabit it.  
But not for long...

They all deserve to die.  
Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why.  
Because in all of the whole human race  
Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two  
There's the one staying put in his proper place  
And the one with his foot in the other one's face  
Look at me, Mrs Lovett, look at you.

No, we all deserve to die  
Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why.  
Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief  
For the rest of us death will be a relief  
We all deserve to die.  
-Epiphany from Sweeney Todd-

Chapter Five

"Don't lie to me you little bitch!"

Her mothers hand landed on her face with a resounding crack, Jamari stumbled backwards from the force. She could smell the whiskey on her mothers breath, how could she be angry with her. It really wasn't her fault, she wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't drunk, and she wouldn't be drunk if daddy wasn't sleeping around...

Jamari pulled her hand away from her face, blood trickled from the small cut her moms ring had left on her face...

"Holy shit!" Jamari jumped, awaken from her dream, the movement made a small scream escape from her mouth. It wasn't unusual for her to have nightmares about her mother, or her father for that matter.

She was only eight when that happened. Her mom asked her a question, she couldn't even remember what the question was, and she answered it honestly. But her mom didn't believe her, so she hit her. Which wasn't unusual, her parents had a habit of hitting her, she had gotten used to it.

When she met Camryn and Tobie their parents showed her what parents were supposed to be like. It made her realize that she'd grown up in a house full of abuse, and there was no way out. Except suicide, but she couldn't even do that right. That was a fact her mother constantly reminded her of. She couldn't run away, where would she go? She had no money, no job experience, and no way of hiding from her parents. They were a well known family in New York, if anyone saw her on the street, the cops would be there faster than she could blink.

So she continued suicide attempts, hoping maybe, someone would notice and investigate the family. She couldn't go to the police, they would never believe her, even if they did, her parents money would keep them quiet. Soon, people did notice, but not the people she wanted, her high school was full of rumors about her. She could handle it at first, just little comments intended to make her feel like a mental case. But when she opened her locker and razor blades fell out she dropped out.

Her grand-father died several weeks later, leaving her all of his billions. The best thing about it was that her parents couldn't get their greedy hands on it. It was all hers.

She now knew she could run, she told Tobie and Camryn of her plans, and they said they would go with her. They moved out to California and have been there ever since.

Her parents put filed a missing persons report, and the search was on. But no one thought to look on the other side of the country. They didn't want to tell the police that she had inherited his money, they wanted the public to think that the billions was going to them, so that they wouldn't get the wrong idea about their intentions for finding her.

But now she was 20, which meant, even if they found her, they couldn't make her go back. She was legally an adult now, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Jamari grew up in privilege, never wanted a single material thing, had chauffeurs, large houses, went to the best private schools, but she hated it all. So now, even with the large amount of money in the bank, she acts as if she's a struggling young high school drop out. She doesn't own a car, she doesn't wear designer clothes, and she doesn't act like she's better than everyone else.

She scooted to the edge of the bed and slowly stood up, here's hoping Josef had a big shower.

The bathroom was the kind you would expect in a house like this. Marble counters, large shower, bathtub big enough for six people.

She turned on the hot water in the shower and smiled. Baths weren't her thing, but she could spend hours in the shower. It was kind of rejuvenating for her. Made her forget what was going on outside, made her feel completely comfortable. It was weird, she knew that. But there was just something about a hot shower.

She unbuttoned the large shirt and stepped out of the boxers, the hot water felt good against her skin. She hadn't had a shower since the attack, her hair still had clumps of dried blood in it. The water going down the drain was tented red, she watched it with a slight morbid fascination. That was her blood in her hair.

How attractive.

Her body seemed to be sewn together everywhere, three large gashes were stitched up on her stomach, and one underneath her right breast.

"Damn..."

She turned off the water and grabbed for the towel hanging on the shower door. She stepped out onto the cool tile floor, trying her best not to slip. But, grace isn't one of Jamari's traits. She soon found her feet sliding out from under her. She landed on her butt with a loud thud.

"Fuck!"

Before she could move, the door busted open and Josef was standing there. He ran over and started looking her over.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "My ass hurts."

He smiled. "I figured that much."

She started to attempt to stand but couldn't, the fall had reminded her how bad she was hurting.

"Would you just let me help you."

She sighed. "Even with help, I don't think I can stand up."

Josef put his hand under her back, then his other arm under her knees. He slowly stood up, bringing her with him.

"What the hell, put me down, I hate being carried."

"Well get over it." He said back flatly.

She struggled against him. "Seriously Josef, put me down."

"If you don't stop fighting I'm going to drop you on your ass and leave you."

She glared at him. "You wouldn't..."

He smirked, she felt his grip on her loosen, she immediately put her arms around his neck to keep from falling. He just laughed.

"Relax, I'm not going to drop you."

"It's kind of hard to relax, I'm being carried, in a towel, by someone I barely know."

"Trust me, you don't have anything that I haven't seen before." He placed her gently on the bed.

She smiled up at him. "Yea, but mine are special."

He laughed. "That's what every woman thinks..."

He gave her one last smiled before quickly walking towards the door.

Any anger he had towards her for lying was gone now, as soon as he saw her lying on the floor like that, his anger disappeared. Maybe once she wasn't hurting he could try to be angry again. But something told him, that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay mad at her for long.


	6. Zombie

Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken?

But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying...

In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
-Zombie by The Cranberries-

Chapter Six

Jamari was confined to bed, and not in the good way...

Apparently, when she slipped and fell on her butt, she busted some stitches, so the doctor had to come over and stitch them up.

"You know Josef, I don't see why you just didn't do this..." Jamari said with a smirk, she was laid out on the bed, her hands gripping the head bored, he kept having dirty images of the many ways he could be making her grip it like that...

He shook his head. "I don't do well around blood."

She smiled. "Aw, squeamish? I'm not, I was planning on being a doctor...but well, we all know how that turned out."

From where he was standing, he could see another one of her tattoos, it took everything he had to keep from going over to get a closer look. He was having a hard time controlling himself, the room smelt like blood, her blood, and she was laying there on the bed, with only her bra and panties on.

Temptation at it's best. Seriously, he know that he wasn't on God's good side, but this was just cruel.

"I'm not squeamish..."

She smiled again. "Seriously, it's okay, just admit it, I promise I wont make fun of you."

He glared at her. "I know you wont, because I'm not squeamish."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You said you don't do well around blood...that's squeamish..."

"No, that's me saying I don't do well around blood, it doesn't mean I throw up, or faint, it just means that you wouldn't like my reaction to blood..."

"Really now? What? Are you a vampire Josef?" She said the last in a mocking tone.

He just laughed. "Yes, I am, and I plan on drinking your blood."

She laughed, then grimaced. "Well go back to that alley, I'm sure there was plenty on the ground."

He smiled. "It amazes me how you can be so candid about nearly being killed."

"Yes well, it's better than crying...I mean, why cry over it, the main word in your sentence was 'nearly'..."

The doctor stood up, and Jamari looked down at her stomach. "So, am I going to die?"

The doctor smiled. "No, you'll be fine, but I don't want you taking showers alone..."

Jamari looked over at Josef, who was smirking uncontrollably.

The doctor quickly clarafied. "I mean, you can take the shower alone, just have someone there to help you get out, it's to easy to slip...and make it a woman in there with you..." She turned and gave Josef a glare. "I know whats going through your mind right now, I don't want you anywhere near her when she's naked..."

Josef laughed. "What? Afraid I'll throw her on the bed and have my way with her?"

The doctor nodded. "Actually, yes, that is what I'm afraid of..."

She walked out the door past him, Jamari stifled a laugh. Josef turned and followed the doctor out.

Jamari sat up, the new stitches felt tighter than the rest. She slowly stood up and walked to where her clothes were. Thank God she had her own pajama's again, Mick's shirt was far to big, and she was pretty sure his girlfriend didn't like the thought of another girl wearing his shirt.

She bent the slightest bit to grab the shirt on the chair and felt the stitches pull again, she stood back up and ran her finger over it to make sure they didn't give out again. Her fingers had a few drops of blood on them, she stuck them in her mouth without thinking to clean them off. The coppery taste made her realize what she had done, she grimaced

"You know you really shouldn't drink your own blood."

She jumped at Josef's voice. "That is the reason why you should wear bells."

He laughed. "Wear bells?"

She nodded and slipped her shirt on. "So that I can hear you when you come in, you sneak up on me to much...you're like a fucking cat."

He shrugged. "I just walk light..."

She scoffed. "Yea, that's defiantly not an understatement." She was trying to get her pants on, but couldn't bend over far enough. Josef walked over and took them out of her hands. He knelt down and tapped her ankle, telling her to lift her leg. Once both of her legs were in the pants he pushed them up her legs, he wasn't going to miss the oppertunity to run his hands up her legs. Although, he would much rather be taking her pants off.

He stood up and smirked down at her.

She gave him an uncomfortable smile. "Thanks..."

"Wow, you know, I think this is the first time you didn't have a sarcastic comment, maybe I should dress you more often..."

She smirked. "Yea, cause you certainly wont be undressing me anytime soon."

"You never know..."

He gave her a final smirk then turned and quickly walked out.

Jamari bit her lip. The doctor didn't have to worry about Josef, it was her she had to worry about. One more close encounter like that, and she wouldn't be able to stop herself from jumping his bones...


	7. Family Portrait

Note: Today is the anniversary of a very bad day for me, so please forgive me if this isn't the best chapter ever, but I felt the need to write, it makes me feel a little bit better...

Qu'est-ce qui est si grand du fait de survivre en tout cas?

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
-Family Portrait by Pink-

Pain sucks, that's a fact that Jamari had discovered the last few days, and it wasn't getting better. She hadn't seen Josef much since he helped her get dressed, lately, it's been his house keeper, Macy, helping her out. She didn't mind, Macy was funny in an odd sort of way

She was stuck in bed, as usual, and bored out of her mind. There was nothing good on TV and Macy was working, there was nothing to entertain her.

She slowly stood from the bed, she stumbled and quickly caught herself on the bedside table. Once she got her bearings she stood straight and attempted to walk to the door.

She'd never really explored his house before, there must be so many room she hadn't seen. He couldn't honestly expect her to just sit back and not search the house. The hall was full of doors, most leading into other large bedrooms, but she noticed the further she went down the hall, the more interesting the rooms got, one was a in home theater, much like the one she used to have back home. Then another was large room with a fully stocked bar, she made note of which door that was, she would defiantly be visiting it soon.

Their were to more doors, the first one she tried to open was locked, the only room in the whole hall that was locked. That just pissed her off, what was he hiding behind this locked door? Maybe his room? She didn't stay at the door to long, it only made her more curious. The next door opened as easily as the others, and when she looked inside she gasped.

"Sanctuary..."

The walls were lined with books, which in itself was exciting for her. But then in the center of the room was a large Baby Grand piano, her two favorite things, books and music combined in one nice room.

She ran her hand across the spine of the books, it was odd, she didn't picture Josef as a literary guy. He seemed more interested in his Ferrari than The Scarlet Letter. Her hand landed on one of the books, she titled her head to read the leather spine.

"Bram Strokers Dracula..."

She smiled and pulled out the book, it was obviously very old, probably one of the originals printed. Josef must have paid a small fortune for this book...Jamari took one last look around the room, reminding herself to come back when she finished this one.

-Later-

When Josef entered Jamari's room he saw her curled up by the window. The sun hadn't set yet, the last few beams of light were shining through across the pages of her book.

"I see you found the library."

She turned to him with a smile. "Yes I did, Dracula..."

He smirked. "What did you call me?"

She smiled again and held the book up. "Dracula, you said you were a vampire remember?"

He laughed. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, Josef isn't a vampire-ish name, so, I'm renaming you, Dracula."

"Vampire-ish? Well please, do tell, what is a vampire-ish name?"

"Well you know, things like Dracula, Jean-Claude, Leonardo...you know, exotic names...old names..."

He walked to her bed and laid across it. She smiled up at him.

"Well, if I was a vampire, maybe Josef wasn't my real name...Think about it, if I was old, then I would have to change my name throughout the years."

"What would your real name be then?" She asked with a hint of laughter to her voice.

"I dunno, Charles, Jacob, Oliver..." His list rolled off his tongue without him thinking.

She smiled at him. "Well, maybe I'm a vampire too, what do you think my name would be?"

He shook his head. "Your name fits you."

"Why do you say that?"

"You mean, you honestly don't know what it means?"

She shook her head. "I figured my mom had just had one to many the day she decided to name me."

He laughed. "Jamari means warrior, and you middle name, Elita, means special one...so, you're special.."

She smirked. "Special? As in 'stop eating the paste' special?"

He laughed again. "No, as in you're a special girl..."

"Aw, don't tell me you're going all soft on me."

"No, just being honest...I figure you're honest with me right?" He smirked at her.

She bit her lip. "You know don't you?"

He nodded, she leaned back with a grimace.

"Why'd you lie to me?"

"Because, does it really matter why I don't get along with my family? I'm not going to spill my guts to you, I just met you, besides, as soon as I've healed I'll never see you again...so why should I tell you my whole sorted past?"

"You didn't have to lie, you could have just said that you didn't want to talk about it..."

"And you would have accepted that?"

He nodded. "Yea, I would have..."

"Wow, most people would bug the shit out of me until I told them something..."

He shrugged. "I like to think that I'm not like most people."

She shook her head. "You're not."

"Thanks..."

She sighed and put the book down, then slowly turned her body to face him. He could see how the simple movement hurt her.

"Well, then, I'm going to be honest with you, because you didn't force me too...you should feel special, I haven't told many people what I'm about to tell you..."

He smiled at her sudden serious expression. "Well, I'm honored then."

She nodded. "You should be..." She bit her lip and ran her hand through her hair nervously. "I ran away from home, but you already know that much, I'm guessing you had a background search done on me..." He nodded, she continued. "I had my reasons for doing it, it wasn't an attention reason, I wasn't trying to become even more famous, or anything of that sort. I just needed to get away from my..._family."_ She spat family out like it was a venom.

"They were abusive, and no, not in the 'oh, they gave me a spanking when I was five' kind of way...in the I had to hide the bruises kind of way...so, I started suicide attempts, I didn't want to die, but it was my only way out...but I can't even do that right. You know how sad it is that I can't even kill myself without failing?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

She scoffed. "Please, my parents would never beat their child, they were the fucking saints of the city. Always donating to charities, never seen in bad positions, they were fucking perfect. People would look at me as the 'poor little rich girl' whose parents don't love her...no, I wasn't going to do that. So when my grandfather died and left me his fortune, me, Tobie, and Camryn came here, they said they'd go where ever I went."

He nodded. "They seem like good friends."

She smiled. "The best a girl could get."

"Why didn't you start school over here?"

She sighed. "I knew as soon as my name popped up in some school system my parents would know, so I just stayed home."

He nodded, she seemed to be done with her little confession. She took a deep breath then continued. "I've never had sex, I can't seem to trust someone enough, hell, I haven't even had my first kiss, how lame is that? I mean, I'm 20 fucking years old! I should be, I dunno, experienced at least a little bit now right?"

He shrugged. "To each is own..."

She glared at him. "Don't pull that shit with me...I know it's pathetic."

"You know, you never struck me as a virgin..."

She smiled. "I live with Camryn and Tobie, their fucking gorgeous, you know how many beautiful men they bring home?"

He laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you're around people who have sex, you get comfortable talking about it."

He nodded. "Understandable."

"So, I've officially spilled my guts to you...now, tell me about yourself."

He shook his head. "There's nothing to tell..."

"Oh come on, tell me at least one thing that most people don't know..."

"Okay...Murders don't bother me, when I read that another person has been killed, it doesn't affect me."

"Wow, that's creepy."

"Wait, I'm not done...it's when children are hurt that it really bothers me...I can't stand hearing about a child being killed, or abused. I mean, their just children, they don't deserve anything like that..."

"I never pegged you for a kids person."

He shook his head. "I'm not, but that doesn't mean I want them to be harmed. We were all kids once, I personally couldn't imagine living through a childhood where I lived in fear of my parents abuse...like you did."

She shrugged. "Yea, but I did..."

"And you survived."

"What's so great about surviving anyway?"

"If you wouldn't have survived I would have never met you."

"And would that have been so bad?"

He nodded. "For me? Yes."

She shook her head. "See, this is why I don't tell anyone about this, people pity me, and I can't stand that."

"I'm not pitying you, I'm being honest."

"You're a really bad liar Josef."

"Or maybe you just want me to be lying."

"Why would I want you to lie?"

"So you can stay detached, you don't want to accept the fact that a man would actually enjoy your company, that he wouldn't be annoyed by you. That's why you're so sarcastic all the time, you want to keep people out."

"Wow, what episode of Maury was that on? Was it the one with the transvestite?"

He got up off the bed and knelt down in front of her. "Just for once, be serious with me when I'm being honest."

"I don't understand how you can stand to be around me...you must have the patience of a saint."

"You're not near as awful as you seem to think you are."

"Yes I am, I'm sarcastic and bitchy. I'm a total mess and I..."

He stopped her sentence with a kiss. When he pulled back she just stared at him. "And I can't stand my own company...oh my God, you just kissed me..."

He laughed. "Yea, I did."

"Why?"

He smirked. "Do I really need a reason?"

"Yes, yes you do, you don't just kiss a person without a reason."

He stood up. "To shut you up...is that a good enough reason?"

She just bit her lip, he smirked at her then turned and walked out the door.


	8. My Alcohilic Friends

Well I'm taking back the number of the beast  
'Cause six is not a pretty number  
Eight or three are definitely better  
Eight is for the address on the letter  
To my alcoholic friends

I'm trying hard not to be ashamed  
Not to know the name of who is waking up beside me  
Or the date, the season or the city  
But at least the ceiling's very pretty  
And if you are holding it against me

I'll be on my best behaviour  
Taking shots for mother nature  
Once my fist is in the cupboard  
Love is never falling over  
-My Alcoholic Friends by The Dresden Dolls-

_"Stop thinking about it Jamari, he just feels sorry for you..." _She scolded herself as she took another shot of whiskey

She picked up the whiskey bottle and noticed, to her distress, that it was empty.

"Well damn it all to hell."

Lightening crashed outside and she nearly jumped out of her skin. The lights flickered then went off.

"Hell yea."

She stood up to quick and had a dizzy moment. Once she got her balance, she opened the balcony doors and walked out into the rain.

"You're going to catch a cold and die."

She turned to see Josef standing in the doorway, she squinted to see him through the heavy rain. "Oh come on Dracula, have some fun!"

She put out her arms and started spinning.

"You look retarded."

She stopped and glared at him. "You mean you've never danced in the rain?"

He shook his head. "Can't say that I have."

She smiled. "Well, we'll have to change that."

She stumbled foreward and grabbed his hand. She had him almost out the door when he stopped her. The sudden stop jerked her and she started to fall. He quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground.

She just laughed.

"Oh my God, you're drunk."

She giggled. "Just a wee bit."

He stood her back straight. "You need to get some coffee, sober you up some."

She shook her head and went back out on the balcony, she just stood at the rail and let the rain pound down on her.

"Jamari, you're going to get sick."

"No I'm not."

He sighed. "It's 40 degrees out there, come back inside."

She turned back and leaned her butt against the rail. "Only if you join me." She sat on the rail.

"I'm not going to join you, and get off the railing, you might fall..."

She smirked. "Oh, is that how I can get you out here?" She leaned back and slid back on the rail a bit. She could see Josef jump.

"That's not funny...you're on the second floor, you could die."

She let go with one hand. "Oh, look, one handed."

"Seriously Jamari, stop it."

"I'm going to let go..." He could see her other hand start to let go, he ran out and grabbed her around the waist before she could fall. She smiled at him. "See, I knew I could get you out here."

He just stared at her, it was hard to be mad when she was sitting in front of him, soaking wet, and in a white shirt. As if his battle with temptation wasn't bad enough. He tried to remind himself that he was a gentleman, that she was drunk, to not take advantage of her. But it was hard.

_"God really hates me..." _He thought with a deep breath.

"Jamari, we need to get you inside, you're body is already trying to heal, it doesn't need the extra battle of a cold."

"I'm not going to get a cold." She shivered.

"Either come inside or I'll carry you in."

She glared at him. "I'll kick you."

"I think I could handle that." In one swift moment he lifted her off the railing and into his arms. She let out a small squeal.

"Put me down Dracula!"

He walked into her room and not-so-gently laid her on the bed.

"There, I put you down, are you happy now?" He walked over to the closet where he clothes hung and searched for another set of pajamas. "I'm guessing you found the bar..."

She giggled. "Yes, I did, I also found your coffin room."

He stopped and turned back to her. "My what?"

She gave him a drunken smile. "Every vampire has to have a coffin room, I found yours, it was the only room that was locked, so that has to be it..."

He turned back to the closet with a laugh. "No, not exactly."

"Damn, I thought I had found you out..."

He pulled out a tank top and pair of shorts, the only thing that could substitute as pajamas. He walked back to the bed and threw them next to her.

"Your clothes are soaked, you need to change."

She slowly crawled off the bed and stood in front of him with a smile. "So are yours."

"Nothing get's past you..."

She smiled and ran her hands up his chest, pushing off his suit jacket, it fell to the floor behind him.

"Jamari, what are you doing?"

"Don't want you to get a cold now do we?"

He smirked. "Vampires can't get colds."

"Yea, well to bad you're not a vampire."

He smiled. "Oh but I am."

She laughed, then grimaced from the pain. "Well then, I should be afraid, I've been captured by a vampire."

Her fingers started working at the buttons on his shirt. He grabbed her hands, she looked up at him in confusion.

"You're drunk, you'll only regret this in the morning." He brought one of her hands to his lips and left a kiss. Then turned and walked out of her room.

No words could describe how hard it was to leave her. Ever since he's met her, she'd been the only thing on his mind, and she had just basically offered herself to him, and he had to leave.

Being a gentleman sucks...


	9. Karma Police

I've given all I can  
It's not enough  
I've given all I can  
But we're still on the payroll  
This is what you get  
This is what you get  
This is what you get  
When you mess with us

For a minute there  
I lost myself  
I lost myself

Phew, for a minute there  
I lost myself  
I lost myself  
-Karma Police by The Dresden Dolls-

The maids wouldn't go near the library out of fear for their lives. They were accustomed to Josef's temper, but they weren't used to Jamari's yet.

She was pounding away on the piano, something she normally did when she was pissed at the world. He had rejected her last night, she practically offered herself to him and he turned her down. She hadn't been near as drunk as she made him believe she was. She acted the way she did so that if he did tell her no, she could pretend she was to drunk to remember. But she didn't know how bad his rejection would hurt her.

Her fingers were starting to cramp from the speed she was playing, but she didn't care. The best thing she could possibly do right now is play, otherwise, she would seriously hurt him...or someone in the way.

_"Maybe there is a maid around that no one would miss?"_

"Wow..that was a morbid thought..." She bit her lip.

She couldn't help but wonder when this attraction began, it just suddenly hit her one day...no, it had been there for a while, she had just played it off as the 'hero complex'. He saved her life, and she fell passionately in love with him.

No, she wouldn't be that girl, the girl in love with the guy who was only being nice. He wouldn't have even helped her if she wouldn't have spoken to her.

She continued to pound the keys, she didn't even notice Josef walking into the library.

"Well, I didn't know I was being visited by the Phantom of The Opera."

She stopped and rested her head on the keys. "I'm trying to keep my anger in check, you might want to leave."

He crossed his arms. "Well if you're not angry at me, what does it matter?"

She turned on the stool to glare at him. "How do you know I'm not angry at you?"

"You have no reason to be."

"Do you have any idea how bad you..."

She was cut off by one of the maids entering the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but sir, there is someone at the door..."

"Is it Mick or Beth?" The maid shook her head. "Then tell them to leave."

She sighed. "We did, they're refusing to..."

"Did they say who they were?"

She nodded. "Said you were expecting them, they said their Jamari's parents."

Josef looked back at Jamari, shock and hurt showing on her face. "You called my parents?!"

He quickly shook his head. "No, I swear to God I didn't"

"You're atheist, that means shit to me."

He walked over and grabbed her by the shoulders, she was shaking. "I swear to you, I did not call your parents..."

She pulled out of his grasp. "Don't touch me..."

"They can't make you go back...they can't, you're not a minor anymore...they can't hurt you anymore."

"I'd rather be with abusers, than a liar..."

She pushed past him and out the door. He quickly ran after her.

"Jamari, I'm not lying to you!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "That's fine, don't stay with me, you're going to be healed soon anyways, but don't go back with them, go back to your apartment."

"Don't you understand?! I have to go back with them! They'll take everything from me! All they have to do is declare me mentally unstable and they get all the money. I can't survive without that money Josef, I've never worked a day in my life, and I don't even have a high school diploma..."

"How could they do that?"

She sighed. "In my medical records it shows three attempted suicides...my mom used to warn me about running away, that she would declare me mentally unstable and get me locked up in an institution if I ever tried it..."

She pulled away from him again and started walking away. Before she got to the end of the hall, she turned back and gave him a bitter smile. "Congratulations Josef...you just signed my death certificate..."

"Please, don't say that Jamari..."

She shrugged. "What's so great about living anyway?" With that, she turned and walked out into the living room.

Josef couldn't make himself move, he was stuck.

Who had called her parents? He knew there was an outstanding reward for any tips involving her location, but who would call it in?

He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Mick's number.

"Mick, it's me, I need your help...yea, I'm fine...it's Jamari...she's gone.."


	10. Hello

Playground school bell rings, again  
Rainclouds come to play, again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing ?  
Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...Hello...  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me  
I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide...  
Don't cry...  
-Hello by Evanescence-

(Jamari's POV)

My parents didn't speak to me at all. At least not in public, didn't want to ruin their loving parents act, but I knew as soon as we reached their private jet, all hell would break loose. They shoved me onto the plane, I felt some of the stitches tear. I held back a scream.

"God you're still such a cry baby." My mom said as she walked past me to one of the chairs.

My dad didn't say anything, he just walked past me to one of the other chairs, he sat down and glared at me.

I groaned and pushed myself up off the floor. "And you're still an drunken bitch, see mom, the years change nothing..."

She laughed. "Look John, she's grown a backbone, amazing what a little bit of money will do for you."

"Money has nothing to due with my backbone." I held my hand over my stomach, I could feel a small amount of blood, hopefully, it will stop soon. I stumbled over to the farthest chair from them and sat.

I don't think Josef even realizes, he's condemned me to hell. I should have just died in that alley way...I wish I would have died in that alley...

"As soon as we get back, word will get out about your return, your...uh, kidnapper hasn't been caught yet, but we'll need to think up a story as to how you got away."

I glared at dad. "Kidnapper? You two are my kidnappers."

He smirked. "Yes well, the press doesn't need to know that."

-New York-

The lights of the cameras flashed in my face. I stood next to my mother, her arm around me in a motherly way. The situation made me want to barf.

"For four years, she was stuck in this mans basement, and finally, she has escaped. We thank you all for your support over the last few years, you all never gave up hope for getting our little girl back."

My dad's tearful speech was pulled off with the perfect impression of a man who gave a shit. Questions were being thrown out at him, he answered a few more, but finally told them he wanted to spend some time with his daughter, and we walked back into our pent house.

As soon as we were inside, my mom jerked away from me, I didn't mind. I grabbed a bottle of vodka off of the drink table and walked towards my room.

"Well, you are your mothers daughter!" My dad yelled at my back, but I chose to ignore it. He was wanting to get a rise out of me, and I wouldn't let him.

In a matter of days, the story of my 'brave survival' circulated the Internet, we were getting calls from reporters across the country, wanting to have a interview with me. Dad turned them all down of course, out of fear of what I would do if a camera was pointed at me.

Tobie and Camryn tried calling, but mom took my phone away. She knew they would be coming here soon, so she made sure and gave a picture of them to the doorman, and advised him not to let them in the building. Told him that they possibly had a hand in my kidnapping.

There was a knock on my door, I looked up, my mom was standing in the doorway.

"You shocked me you know that?"

"That's not hard to do."

She smirked and walked into my room, shutting the door behind her.

"You were able to hide from us for four years, it amazed me you were smart enough to stay under the radar, but I knew, we would find you..."

I shrugged. "Good triumphing over evil only happens in Disney movies."

"You think we're evil? After all we've given you? You still think we're evil..."

"You beat me from the time I was 5, yes, I think you're evil."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly, so we hit you a bit, get over it...you're so spoiled. We only hit you when you deserved it."

I shook my head. "I'm not even going to answer that...get the hell out of my room."

"Maybe we didn't hit you hard enough, cause if we did, you wouldn't say things like that."

"Maybe I just don't give a fuck how hard you hit me anymore."

I felt the familair sting of my mothers hand across my face. "You really need to learn to watch your mouth..."

She turned and walked out of my room. I held back the tears until I knew she was down the hall, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing me cry.

-Los Angela's-  
(Josef's POV)

"I don't care how hard it is, I want you following them...money isn't a problem, I don't care how much it cost..."

I hung up and fell back onto Mick's couch. Him and Beth just stared at me.

"If I would have known that Jamari was the girl you saved, I would have never done the story Josef...I swear."

Beth had covered Jamari's home coming, East Coast Buzzwire sent her a copy of the press conference and she wrote up a story on it. It was a pretty big story, the heiress returning after four years. People were beyond shocked.

"It's not your fault Beth, you didn't know."

I had been trying to get a few guys to follow her parents around. Maybe if they found some illegal activities, I could blackmail them into letting her come back. Something told me it was going to be a lot harder than I originally planned.

I still didn't know who called her parents, but I had every intention of figuring it out. No matter what it took.

Jamari would come back to me, I refuse to leave her in that hell.


	11. Santa Fe

New York City-  
Uh Huh-  
Center Of The Universe-  
Sing It Girl-  
Times Are Shitty  
But I'm Pretty Sure They Can't Get Worse-  
I Hear That-  
It's a Comfort To Know  
When You're Singing The Hit The Road Blues  
That Anywhere Else You Could Possibly Go  
After New York Would Be A Pleasure  
Cruise-

We'll Pack Up All Our Junk And Fly  
So Far Away  
Devote Ourselves To Projects That Sell  
We'll Open Up A Restaurant In Santa Fe  
Forget This Cold Bohemian Hell  
Oh--  
Oh--

Do You Know The Way To Santa Fe?  
You Know, Tumbleweeds...Prairie Dogs...  
Yeah  
-Santa Fe from Rent-

It had been four months and Josef still had nothing on Jamari's parents. Aside from the abuse, they were the perfect citizens, and he knew that he couldn't prove the abuse.

He was on his way to New York for two reasons, the first, since his people couldn't find anything on her parents, it was up to him to figure something out. The second, one of his business partners was having a big party that he had to be at. He wasn't exactly happy about the party part, but, unfortunately, it was something he couldn't get out of.

When the plane landed in New York, he had less than an hour till the party, and with the city traffic, that meant he had to leave immediately towards his partners house.

-One Hour Later-

The house was already full of people when he arrived. All he had to do was make an appearance to his 'friend' and then he could leave. When he found him, he was in the middle of a conversation with a middle aged couple.

"Oh Josef, I'm glad you could make it."

He gave him a very small smile. "I do every year."

"I'd like you to meet some of my good friends, John Sanders and Maria Sanders...This is Josef Konstantin, one of my business partners."

Josef stared at the couple for a minute, trying to figure what he should do. Maria gave him a smile. "Nice to meet you Mr. Konstantin."

He stared her down, then decided to respond."Likewise Mrs. Sanders..."

Josef excused himself from the conversation and started walking around the room. If Jamari's parents were here, she had to be. The life of a heiress consisted of boring parties hosted by their parents friends, no matter how bad the relationship between the family was.

It took him nearly an hour to find her, and when he did, he scolded himself. He should have been able to find her sooner.

Jamari was slumped over a piano in one of the many backrooms of the mansion. Dressed in a red silk gown, her heels had been dropped at the door.

_"She can't play in heels." _He thought with a laugh.

At the sound of his laugh, she stopped and turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He walked further into the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Taking you home."

She scoffed. "Good luck with that, I'm not going anywhere with you..." She stood up, walked to where her heels were laying and started slipping them on. "You pretended to be my friend, you pretended to care at least a little bit about me, then you call my parents to collect on their reward. That's so beyond low, it's not even on the radar."

"What do I have to do to prove that I didn't call them?"

"Phone records, lie detector...selling me your soul...you name it."

"I don't have a soul to sell."

"Oh yea, I forgot, Dracula, vampires don't have souls."

He sighed and walked over to her. "I have been working at trying to get you out of here, and trying to figure out who called your parents, I swear to you, I didn't call them."

"I want to believe you, I really do, it would be easier to forgive and forget, but I've never been good at that."

He grabbed her hands and was shocked when she didn't pull them away. "I have been so worried about you. I can't even sleep without dreaming about you..."

"Either that's a load of shit or you really mean it..." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He laughed. "Is it sad that I expected you to say that?"

She smiled. "No, scary, but not sad...are you reading my mind Dracula?"

"Yes, yes I am, and right now, you're wishing I would push you against the wall and ravish you for hours."

"Damn, you are good."

He laughed and leaned down to capture her lips in a much needed kiss. The kiss was ended when Josef heard the door open. Jamari looked over his shoulder and gasped.

Camryn and Tobie were dressed in servers outfits and were staring at Jamari with shocked looks on their faces.

"We come here, to kidnap you, and find you making out with some guy in the backroom...what the hell?!" Camryn said with a glare.

Jamari let out a small squeal and ran over to pull the two other girls into a hug. It had been so long since she had seen either of the two girls that she considered to be 'sisters'.

"Don't think we're forgetting that we caught you in a lip-lock with Richie Rich over there...but come on, we need to get you out of here." Tobie grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the door.

Jamari turned back to Josef. "Well are you coming or not?" She put out her other hand for him, he quickly walked over and grabbed it. They had to sneak out back, through the servers entrance, no one even noticed them leaving.

"Okay we need to get a taxi or something..." Tobie started waving, trying to get one of yellow cabs to stop.

Josef shook his head. "I'm not riding in a taxi, I have a chauffeur."

Jamari laughed. "Always the snob."

Josef glared at her and pulled out his phone. A minute after he hung up, a black limo drove up and the group quickly climbed in.

"Where too Mr. Konstantin?"

Josef sighed. "The airport, as fast as possible."


	12. Brave

Note: Sorry it's been so long guys...I've been having a really rough week, so forgive me...please...

I don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow is a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold and I'm not the same anymore.

I've been running in your direction for too long now,  
Lost my own reflection and I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall.

If this is the moment I stand here on my own,  
If this is right of passage that somehow leads me home,  
I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave.  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye,  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life,  
I can't be afraid 'cause it's my turn to be brave  
-Brave by Idina Menzel-

The airport was packed, which was inconvenient, since they were smuggling a runaway out of the city. Even with Josef's large jacket wrapped around her, and a hat people still were walking up asking for a autograph. People asked for pictures, but Jamari refused, she didn't want any pictures of her at the airport so that there was no record of who she was with.

The four ran onto the jet, avoiding anymore notice from people.

When the plane landed the four separated, Tobie and Camryn had to go to get some rest, they both had jobs to get to, Jamari went home with Josef. News of Jamari's 'disapearence' had gotten out. Her parents were claiming it was another kidnapping, and the sad thing was, the press was believing them.

She was curled up next to Josef on the couch, watching the latest on the 'missing heiress' story. Josef turned off the TV in disgust.

Jamari sighed. "I swear, reporters will believe anything they think will give them a good story, no matter how stupid it is."

Josef shook his head. "Mick's girlfriend is a reporter, she's not like that. She's actually intelligent."

She sat up and stared at him. "Mick's girlfriend is a reporter?!"

He nodded. "Yea..."

"And you didn't think I should know this sooner?!" She stood up and ran to grab her coat off of the coat rack.

Josef stood up. "What the hell are you doing?"

She smiled. "You think your friend would be interested in having an exclusive with the missing heiress?"

Josef smiled. "I'll call her on the way."

-Mick's Apartment-

When the door opened, Jamari and Josef were greeted by Beth's smiling face.

"Well, I'm guessing you're Beth?"

She stepped aside so that the two could come in, Jamari noticed a camera set up on a tripod facing the couch.

"Yes, it's so good to meet you Miss..."

Jamari cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Please, call me Jamari, I'm not one for professionalism."

Beth smiled. "I'll make sure and remember that...would you like to get started?"

Jamari gave a smile to Josef, then turned back to Beth. "Now or never right?"

It took several minutes for Beth to explain to Mick how to get the camera working right, Jamari's snide remarks about him being "technology dumb" didn't help much either.

The interview started as they most do, Beth giving a short introduction of who she was and who she was with, the few questions she asked were normal. Nothing to earth shattering, but soon the real reason for the interview came out.

"What is your relationship with your parents like?"

Jamari took a deep breath. "Not good...wow, if that's not the understatement of the century..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My mom is a drunk, and my father is a cheating bastard, they both lie, cheat, and manipulate people to get what they want. They're fakes, they've never given a shit about me, or anything else, except money..."

"Wow, I've only heard good about your parents...can you prove this?"

Jamari smirked, she pulled back her hair that had been sitting on her shoulders. She bent her neck so that Beth could get a better look.

Beth gasped, on both sides of Jamari's neck there were black and blue hand prints. Then she slid off her jacket, Beth could see bruises on her shoulders and arms.

"They abuse you?!"

Jamari nodded. "They have since I was little..."

"Why haven't you come out about this before?"

"They made me believe I deserved it, made me believe that I wasn't worth anything, and that people who are worth nothing get treated like they're nothing..."

Beth nodded. "Well, what changed your mind?"

Jamari looked over at Josef, then back to Beth. "More like a who that a what..."

Beth smiled. "So, there never was a kidnapping was there?"

"No, when my grandfather died, he left me all of his money, so I ran...me and my two best friends came out here."

The rest of the interview went smoothly, and soon, all of her parent's lies were on tape.

Mick turned off the camera and Beth pulled Jamari into a hug. "You are an amazing person you know that?"

Jamari laughed. "I just handed you a career changing interview, of course I'm amazing to you!"

Beth smiled, then stood up and grabbed her coat. "I better take this down to Mo, it will be online within the hour."

Jamari nodded. "Thanks for this Beth."

"Are you kidding me? It's me that should be thanking you."

-2 Hours Later-

"Shocking new facts about the Jamari Sanders 'disapearence'. The truth behind the lies John and Maria Sanders have been feeding reporters for years."

By the time the 10 o'clock news came on, her interview was headlined on every channel. She knew it had probably reached New York by now, and she couldn't wait to see her parents reactions, how were they going to lie their way out of this one?


	13. Breathe No More

Note: I'm watching Sweeney Todd, the most kick-ass movie EVER!

I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
-Breathe No More by Evanescence-

"Her parents are choosing to stay quiet over their daughters recent abuse claims. However, the New York police are investigating the allegations."

Jamari smiled, of course they weren't speaking about it, they knew they couldn't deny it. She knew it wouldn't be long before her parents were taken into police custody, everyone that worked in their house could back up her story. They've all heard the yelling, and seen the bruises.

She snuggled deeper into her bed at Josef's house, it was the first time since she was little that she actually felt safe. She rolled over, the clock read 10:30.

"Josef should be up by now..."

She got out of bed and padded over to the door. When she opened it she could see one of his maids over in the corner vaccuming. She had never really spoke to this girl before, and she always felt her glaring at her when she walked by.

"Excuse me...do you know where Josef is?"

The maid looked up and turned off the vacuum. "I think he's sleeping still..."

"At 10:30? Don't you think he should wake up?"

The maid gave a less than friendly grin. "Would you like to go wake him up?"

Jamari didn't understand why the maid seemed so smug. "Uh, yea, where is his room?"

The maid pointed down the hall. "It's the only locked door in this whole house...here's the key...have fun.."

She took the key from the maids outstretched hand. Still unsure of the other girls agenda. "Um...thanks..."

The maid smiled. "Anytime..."

Jamari gave her one last look, then turned and headed towards the end of the hall. She was soon standing infront of the large door. She put her ear to it to see if she could hear anything. Nothing...

"Oh well, he needs to wake up anyway."

She unlocked the door, and opened it. She was met with a blast of cold air. "Holy shit!" She shivered and looked around the dark room, she couldn't see anything. "Josef?...where are you?"

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room. She could see a large glass box in the middle of the room. She walked further in, towards the box, it wasn't until she was looking down at the box that she realized what was inside it. "What the hell!"

She gasped and backed away rather quickly, she backed to the wall and slid down it. Her voice must have woken Josef up, the lid of the freezer lifted and he sat up. Their eyes met, his anger met her fear.

"How did you get in here?"

She shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold. "The...the..maid, gave me...a..key..."

Josef crawled out of the freezer and grabbed his robe. He put it on then walked over to kneel in front of her. She wouldn't look at him.

"Jamari..."

Without ever raising her eyes she responded. "You...you sleep in a freezer?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Because of what I am."

She looked up to finally meet his eyes. "What...what are you?"

He took a deep breath, then leaned in to place a kiss on her shivering lips. When he pulled back, she extended her hand to place it on his cheek. "Answer me Josef."

"Does it really matter?"

She bit her lip. "I...I want to know..."

"Are you sure?"

"Josef stop putting it off."

He nodded, and dropped his head. When he looked back up at her, his eye showed his nervousness.

"I planned on telling you, just not like this..."

"Josef I'm freezing my ass off, just tell me."

"I'm a vampire..."

Jamari laughed. "Seriously Josef."

He sighed and just stared at her.

"Oh my God, you're not joking are you?"

He shook his head, Jamari started climbing to her feet, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Jamari please..." He reached out to grab her, she shied away from his hand.

"Don't touch me..."

She ran for the door, he caught her and pushed her against the wall. His face was inches away from hers, he could smell her fear. "If it wasn't for me being what I am, I would never have found you! I'm the same man that you stayed with, I'm the same man you kissed. This doesn't change anything!"

"It changes everything!"

He laid his head on her shoulder, and was shocked when she didn't try to move away. "I'm the same person, the same person who spent the last four months trying to free you from that hell! Don't you understand?!"

She was breathing heavy and he felt a few tears fall from her face.

"I'm the same man who has fallen in love with you."

He felt her arms wrap around his torso, then she pulled him into a hug. He squeezed her as tight as he could.

"I love you too Dracula...dead or alive..."


	14. You Found Me

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
-You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson-

Josef walked a freezing Jamari back to her room to get into a hot shower. When he was leaving her so she could get undressed, he couldn't help but wonder why the maid would give Jamari a key to his room.

Then it hit him...Jamari had told him which maid it was, she had always been rude to Jamari, acted as if she was jealous. He furiously walked through the house until he came across the young maid.

"It was you that called wasn't it?"

The maid turned, he could see her trying to think up a lie.

"Don't even bother trying to lie, I'll know it if you do."

She sighed. "Yes, alright I did..."

"Why?" Josef was trying to keep his anger in check, at least until he heard the rest of her story.

"Because...she just came in here and it was obvious that you were in love with her..."

Josef shook his head. "You were jealous because I had feelings towards Jamari?"

"Yes, I am, and so I figured if her parents knew where she was they would take her away, and you would forget about her."

"So that's why you gave her the key today...you thought she wouldn't be able to handle the truth?"

She nodded. "Yes...what are you going to do to me?"

He smirked. "I'm personally not going to do anything to you, I'm leaving your punishment up to Jamari...and personally I would be more afraid of what she'll do than what I would do."

"W...why is that?"

"Cause, I would kill you quickly, but Jamari seems like the torture type." He left the scared maid and headed back towards Jamari's room.

-20 Minutes Later-

Jamari walked out into her room and smiled when she saw Josef sitting on her bed. She walked over and stared down at him with a smile. He pulled her down to him for a kiss.

When she pulled back he had a serious look on his face. "It was that maid that made the call..."

She stood up straight and glared. "You're kidding right?"

He shook his head. "She admitted to it..."

She pulled out of his grasp and stormed to the door, Josef jumped to his feet to follow her, he didn't want to miss the show.

After walking around the house a bit she finally found the maid hiding in one of the rooms.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?!"

The maid bit her lip and just stared at Jamari.

"I guess you don't have big enough balls to come tell me you have a problem, instead you call my mom and dad? Seriously, how old are you? Are you still living in grade school or something?! Can't handle the problem yourself so you rely on someone's parents to do it?!"

Josef was leaning against the wall laughing. Jamari turned and glared at him. "Either help or shut the hell up."

He smiled at her. "Sorry, you know I can't help but laugh when you're spitting fire."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the other girl. "Are you going to speak? Or do I have to beat it out of you?!"

"I was...erm...am jealous, and I'm sorry..."

"Oh you're sorry, well that changes everything!" Jamari's fist landed on the woman's face and she fell backwards holding onto her nose. She heard Josef move a bit when he smelt the blood. Jamari turned back to him with a grin, her knuckles had the maid's blood on them, she smirked and held her hand out to him. His eyes flashed silver and he walked over to her, he pulled her hand to his lips and licked the blood off her hand.

Jamari turned back and walked to where the maid was lying on the floor. She knelt down next to her and smirked. "Get it through your dumb skull; I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. So just get over this….school girl hatred, and no, you're not fired….because then, you would just move on to other job like it's not big deal. But if you stay here, you have to handle seeing him and I together….quite fitting don't you think?"

She smirked one last time, then stood up and walked past Josef. He smiled at her. "Remind me never to piss you off."

She laughed. "Is big bad Dracula afraid of this poor little damsel?"

He walked up behind her and pulled her into him. "Damsel? No, you're defiantly not a damsel…"

She turned her head to try and look at him. "Then what am I?"

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "You're a Warrior my love…always have been, always will be."


	15. Fumbleing Towards Ecstacy

Note: AH! I just found out that I have a stalker...and he's a guy..What the fuck? Anyways...this is the last chapter loves! I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for all the beautiful reviews!

All the fear has left me now  
I'm not frightened anymore  
It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
it's my mouth that pushes out this breath

and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love

Companion to our demons  
they will dance, and we will play  
With chairs, candles, and cloth  
making darkness in the day  
It will be easy to look in or out  
upstream or down without a thought  
-Fumbling Towards Ecstasy by Sarah McLachlan-

"The tragic story of Jamari Sanders death, new details of the car explosion at seven."

Josef laughed and walked into Jamari's room. She greedily took the glass of blood from him.

"I'm dead, it's all over the news."

Josef nodded and sat next to her on the bed. "They're building a memorial for you down in Central Park, we should go see it sometime..."

Jamari laughed and Josef gave her a weird look. "What?"

She smiled. "I just pictured my families facial expression when they find out I left all my money to Tobie and Camryn."

Josef shook his head with a smile.

It had been a week since he had turned her, he didn't like turning her so young, but she wouldn't stop bugging him about it. She only had one stipulation throughout the whole situation.

She had to tell Tobie and Camryn.

Josef didn't like the idea, but he knew that Jamari would never be turned unless her friends knew, they were her family and she couldn't live without them. After much arguing he agreed, but he wasn't happy about it. They took the news better than he had expected, it took them a few days to get over the shock, and they still act a bit uncomfortable, but they're warming up to the idea.

Two days before being turned, she rewrote her will, so Camryn and Tobie got everything. Her parents would be out of jail in about 15 years and would be broke. It would be a nice little surprise to them that their 'dear daughter' didn't leave them a single thing.

-Two Hours Later-

"Okay, quick question, are vampires better lovers?"

Jamari glared at Camryn. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

She shrugged. "A normal one. I mean you read all these stories where the vampires are these...Gods in bed...and with you having that...what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Beautiful man?" Tobie piped up.

Camryn nodded. "Yes, that's it...with you having that beautiful man in there, just waiting to pleasure you...it made me wonder."

Jamari sighed. "Not like I really have any humans to compare it to."

Tobie laughed. "Oh yea! You died a virgin, I forgot."

"Shut up." Jamari glared at her.

The bathroom door opened and they all looked up. Josef walked out in a towel, Tobie and Camryn just stared, Jamari rolled her eyes.

"I rephrase that...Gorgeous man..."

He just raised an eyebrow at them. "Out here gossiping about me?'

Jamari sighed. "They seem to think you're good looking or something."

Josef shrugged. "I wonder where they get that idea from?"

Jamari shook her head. "I dunno, I personally find Mick much more appealing."

Josef glared at her. "Then go live with Mick."

Tobie laughed. "Hell, if he's as hot as you, I'll go live with him."

"Funny, I think his girlfriend would have a problem with that." Josef said as he grabbed some clothes out of his closet.

"Damn...well you know what they say, all the good ones are taken or gay..." Camryn said as she stood up. She leaned down and kissed Jamari on the cheek. "We gotta go love, but we'll see you at your funeral."

Jamari laughed. "Yes, because that's not a morbid thought at all..."

Tobie stood up, and gave Jamari a funny look. "Have lots of sex for me." She gave on last look at Josef with a sigh. Then followed Camryn out.

"Your friends are to horny for their own good."

Jamari glared at Josef. "Yes, and you coming out in a towel doesn't help that much."

He smirked and walked over to her. "Well, not my fault that your friends randomly show up, you're just lucky that I had a towel on."

She shook her head. "No, you're lucky, if you would have came out without a towel on, you would have been raped."

"I fear your friends..."

She smiled. "You should." She sat up on her knees and pulled him to her for a kiss. "Now, if you would have come out without a towel on when it was just me, you still would have been raped."

He shook his head. "No, not raped, that's called surprise sex..."

She laughed. "Surprise sex?"

He nodded. "Yea, cause I would enjoy it...a lot..."

Jamari laughed and pulled off the towel. He pushed her back on the bed and was soon on top of her.

For the rest of the afternoon the maids and freshies heard giggles and laughs from the bedroom.


End file.
